Five Days To Run or Return
by Seis Fleur
Summary: No word after Zoro since he left for Russia six months ago, and Robin has five days to either accept or reject Franky's invitation to be his dinner partner. AU. Post Five Days To Resist Or Impress.
1. You Left Your Things at My Place

_Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

_Short continuation from **Five Days To Resist or Impress**._

* * *

**Chapter One  
****You Left Your Things at My Place**

She wakes up at six in the morning every day, and checks her emails the first thing in the morning before she heads to bath and make herself coffee. Every morning she checks her emails, and then she composes a new message, and hit the sent button. Every morning the message would say, more or less,

_"Dear Zoro,_

_Good morning, how are you? I'm having my usual coffee later today at the cafe. Franky has not fixed my broken coffee maker yet. I love you._

_- Robin."_

And though she knew well it would not - and probably will never - be replied, she hit the sent button, every single morning, before she heads to work. She had done this every morning for the past six months, and though it felt like she sends email to a wall or something non-living, she does it anyway. It kept her calm in the morning just to pretend that she has someone to hold on to. She has no idea where could Zoro be or where he had been. Neither did the rest of the their friends, but she did not want to ask them either. She was afraid that Zoro might reply to one of them, instead of Robin herself, who sent him unreplied I-love-you's every morning and every night. The thought of not being his ultimate priority, scares her.

Nami thought that Robin was idiotic enough to do these every day and every night, knowing that the green hair hunk would not reply anyway. But she rather say nothing to object Robin's perseverance, and was impressed, even. No one in this world has that kind of patience, waiting for something with a fat chance. Who would do such? Hang on to someone who had disappeared for the past six month, pretending he is around, alive, healthy and sleeps by your side every night? Hang on to the nothingness of a nothing? Nami felt sorry for her. Still, Nami couldn't pull her out of her own little world.

At seven thirty, she leaves her humble little apartment, and takes her newly bought car - an old, cute, modified and serviced purple Volkswagen Beetle - to her office, which is fifteen minutes drive from her apartment and twenty minutes from The All Blue. And that reminded her, today, November 14th, 2012, she did not pack her lunch with her, because she will be having lunch with Franky at The All Blue.

"Franky, you're early."

"You look suuuper as always, Robin!"

"Jeans, I'm impressed. Is Sanji joining us?"

"Nah, he's too busy in the kitchen. So, how's work?"

"Well. The office needs tidying, I wouldn't call it an office, though. But I like things scattered around such."

"Like an Indiana Jones workplace, heh. That's interesting."

"Have you ordered?"

"Sanji said he'll take care of it. He knows what we like anyway."

"Thoughtful. How are you today, Franky?"

"Not bad. I guess Galley-La needs more hands. Some of us are going away this weekend."

"You too? Where to?"

"NAV International Conference for Ships and Shipping Research. We even had a dinner party on La Million Sol, one of the finest yacht ever existed."

"Ah. Formal?"

"Ugh. Yes. You know I hate formal. Actually, I was meaning to ask you about this dinner."

She knew where this is going.

"You, wanna come as... my partner?"

_Awkward._ "When is it?"

"Sunday night. I'll pick you up, don't worry."

_Accept? Reject? _Franky is a genuinely nice guy. But everything he did lately was rather overwhelming for Robin. She knew that he had a long-time crush on her, and she was afraid of giving hope to something that would never happen. Sigh. Then again, Franky had been too nice to Robin, it would be a little painful to do him a favour. "Hmm. Is it okay if I let you know on Sunday?"

"Sure, no problem. It's still five days to go, anyway."


	2. As If I Have All The Space

_**One Piece belongs to Oda.**_

_**I'm sorry this is too short, but this story was intended to be short with ten chapters only.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****As If I Have All The Space**

"Did Sanji had lunch with you guys?"

"Well, Nami, he's been very busy in the kitchen. He had dessert with us, though."

"Haven't seen him in a while. I should drop by his restaurant tomorrow."

_Glare._

"I don't know what's his problem! It's like he's avoiding me, Robin. I don't... Why must... I mean... God, headache."

"I kind of feel sorry for him, Nami."

"Are you going to start on _that_ again?"

"No, I won't. Don't worry."

"Good."

"Well, he has been-"

"Robiiiiiin."

"I'm just saying that he needs a little break. It's heartbreaking enough for him to see you holding hands with his own best friend, you know."

"Well, I appreciate his friendship very much. So I should-"

"So did Sanji. I'm not siding anyone with this issue. I just feel bad for him."

"Replace me, Robin. Will you?" _Joke_.

"Well, at least he's alive and breathing."

Nami knew what Robin meant by so. Nami had been as sensitive as Robin with that particular issue. _Zoro's disappeared. Zoro ran away. Zoro's absent. Zoro is probably dead by now. Zoro's probably afraid everyone else's gonna kill him if he returns. Zoro's probably married to his German friend now. Zoro's busy. Zoro's laptop is broken. Zoro's not coming back._

"I don't think he's coming back, Robin."

"Who?"

"Robiiiin."

_Sigh. _"How do you know? There's always a possibility."

"We haven't heard from him for nearly six months. I doubt he's coming back any soon."

"He must've been resting and recovering from the surgery, so he would probably give us a call once he's fine and healthy."

"You seriously think so? Robin, I love you, but truthfully, if you'd ask me, he's not coming back. I'd really wanna know where he is, how he's doing, too. But unfortunately, if he didn't spare five minutes of his six fucking months away just to get to us and tell us that he's all fine, what do you think?"

"I don't really mind. He will reply if he will."

_Sigh._ "Oh, God. How can you hold on so long to this guy?"

"If I didn't hold on to him, who else am I going to hold on to? If I really want this man, I will fight for him. So that I wouldn't have to live in deep regret, if I didn't. There's nothing to lose, anyway."


	3. But I Don't Mind

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Roronoa Zoro belongs to Nico Robin. I don't own a thing except my teddie named Tony Tony Ype, and the dude who bought and named Tony Tony Ype.**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****But I Don't Mind**

Today is Day Number 185 since Zoro had left for his - as Sanji claimed - surgery in Russia. Today is also Day Number 2 of the Making-Decision-Whether-To-Be-Franky's-Date Day, or so. She haven't thought of it when she sent Zoro the usual good-morning email, to be honest. It is Thursday today, and she had already decided to take leave until Sunday. She haven't rested well since six months ago, six whole months filled with too much work and those wicked salty liquid that often slides down to her cheek without warning, and without her approval, even. Today is a good day to tidy and decorate the apartment, and she had called Sanji to help in. He cooked thick, flavourful pancakes with lovely homemade syrup for breakfast, and after breakfast, she took out three large boxes contained with things Sanji had failed guessing.

"Are these old decorations, Robin-chan?"

"Sort of. This place had been a little empty for ages, don't you think so?"

He turned around. "I suppose, but it's already as beautiful as you, this place!"

"Then we will redecorate. Let's see what is in here."

"A snow globe? I didn't know you like this thing, Robin-chan, how cute."

"Reminded me of Tequila Wolf, really. I had an assignment there, once."

"I heard that place is extreme. You went there ages ago, couldn't believe you still keep ancient souvenirs."

She smiled.

"Oh, a water tumbler."

"An old water tumbler."

"Why did you put it away? It still looked good."

"It's too big for me. Besides, I only carry coffee around."

"Good point."

"I could always keep it in the kitchen, just in case."

"Yeah. That's good. What else do you keep in here? What, wait. Seriously? A Michael Bolton record? You love Michael Bolton?"

She shook her head, and peeled the vinyl cover. "It's a magazine page. I wonder how did it got stuck there."

"The Beatles. That makes much more sense."

"_Fufufu_. But Michael Bolton is quite good. Brook once sang his song, I thought it's nice."

"And I only thought he sings Guns 'N Roses. He is just like Slash, anyway."

"I like Guns 'N Roses, Sanji. They're not half bad."

An archaeologist and a cook discussing music. Brook would have been proud. "Anyway, Robin-chan?"

"Yes, Sanji?"

"Are you going to the dinner with Franky?"

"I... haven't thought of it. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thought maybe you want to watch movie with me or something on Sunday night."

"Sounds nice."

"So, are you?"

"I haven't made up my mind. I don't want things to get complicated."

"You're having doubts, aren't you?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"If you're having doubts, you probably like him. He's a good guy, anyway."

"I don't like him that way, Sanji."

"Then why are you having doubts? If that Marimo-head's still lives in that little apartment in your heart but didn't pay any rent, why didn't you reject the offer? Don't tell me you don't want to be rude."

"I don't want to be rude."

"Robin, I think you need to kick Zoro out of that _apartment_. He's not coming back."

"He is coming back, Sanji."

"Why not give Franky a chance? If you don't want Franky, I'm always here, Robin-chwan~"

"Well we just had our breakfast date, didn't we? _Fufufufu_!"

"See, you're beautiful when you laugh. You should laugh more often."

"Sweet-talker Sanji. I'm thinking of painting the door, by the way. What do you think?"

"Colour?"

"Pastel green. Not too bright, not too dark."

"Robin, that's the shitty marimo's favourite colour."

"I know."

"Are you redecorating your place with things he love? Don't tell me these stuff are his."

_Nod._ "Well, just in case he show up."

"Why did Zoro had to be the lucky bastard?"

She smiled. "Oh, Sanji. Tell me how am I supposed to live without him, now that I've been loving him so long?"

"Is that a Michael Bolton song..."

"Yes. Yes it is. Oh my, old photos."

"Old photos of you and that shitty man. Put it away, Robin. Put that shitty envelope away. I'll help you redecorate today, but don't ask me to put those photos back up. It's annoying, I hate him."

Robin laughed, again.


	4. Just Come Back When You Think It's Time

**_One Piece belongs to Odacchi._  
**

**_Sorry it's short! Happy New Year everyone. I've got some good new year resolutions involving drums, new songs and bass, what about you?_**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****Just Come Back When You Think It's Time**

"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~"

Robin loves tea in the evenings with Brook. He seemed to be the most fit to have evening tea with, despite his new colourful superstar suits that looked like something borrowed from club owners of the seventies. She likes his violin, and she likes his reindition of Bink's Sake the most. She would sing the song sometimes in the shower. And after this morning's conversation with Sanji, she tried hard not to imagine Brook as Slash, famously from Guns N Roses - or in Brook's case, Bones N Roses. Now that sounds gothic.

"You redecorated, Robin-san!"

"I'm sorry for the mess, though. I'll clean up later. Sanji and I were halfway redecorating."

"Ah, yes. Did he got the chance to see your-"

"No, Brook. I prefer not."

"Yes. Yes. He better not have nosebleed anymore."

"It would be nice if did not bleed to dry, it would be bothersome to clean up blood on the carpet otherwise."

Calmed, they both took a sip of tea, and sighed.

"You've changed a few things around your apartment, Robin-san. It feels as if our Zoro's still around."

"Oh no, you're saying as if he's already dead."

"No, no, no, I didn't mean that."

She smiled.

"We are the same, aren't we?"

"The same?"

"Robin-san, you do know I have a friend swimming at South China Sea?"

"South China Sea?"

"Yes. His name is Laboon, and he is a whale. He was a little whale, but it has been 8 years since I last saw him."

She turned her full attention to his story.

"Oh, Robin-san. Befriending the little whale is like befriending a human. He likes to sing along to the sounds of my violin. And he would dance and twirl around in the water happily."

"What happened, then?'

"It so happens that the Southeast Asia tsunami in 2004 attacked the islands... And he drifted away. That was when I moved here eventually. I didn't know if he his still alive or not, Robin-san. But I am going to see him someday. I will."

"Have you tried searching for him?"

Brook shook his head. "I could not find him, no one recognized him."

"Someday, will you?"

"Yes, Robin-san. Someday. I know he's somewhere waiting."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the Coral Triangle in the Southeast Asia is now a marine sanctuary. He could be there, who knows?"

Brook smiled, and picked up his violin - the violin he had abandoned for an electric guitar for shows and performances, the very same violin he had kept in remembrance of the said whale, Laboon. "It's crazy when we choose to wait for something we are not sure of, Robin-san. But there is always hope. Yohohoho, yohohoho."

They both sang and hummed Bink's Sake, and clinked their teacups. Brook seemed to be the only one who understands Robin's loyalty and presistance, mostly because they are the same.


	5. I'm All Black and White Inside

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I hope I can finish 5 Days by the end of this week, as I'm writing the eighth chapter at the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****I'm All Black and White Inside**

Tony Tony Chopper works as a temporary doctor at the local general hospital, and when he is not working, one can always find him at home, at his private infirmary - making medicines, reading books or nursing people who came for help, and never did charged them for his service. He was probably the most generous doctor in the neighbourhood. However, on this fine, fine Friday, after Franky dropped her off at the hospital, Robin found Chopper sleeping on his own desk at the general hospital, still clothed in his white coat.

She brought with her, some salmon spaghetti Sanji had prepared - because of Chopper's newfound love for salmon, given the fact that he's a reindeer.

"I'm so exhausted..." He whined as Robin woke him up.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Chopper-kun. I brought lunch and some apples."

_Sniff, sniff_. "SALMON?!"

"Salmon spaghetti, your favourite."

"I'm hungryyyy. Let's go to the pantry!"

"Fufufufu. You look worn out too, Chopper-kun."

"Where's Franky, by the way?"

"He was just dropping me off. He has things to do."

Chopper removed his white doctor coat and carefully placed it on his chair. They settled at the pantry when everyone else finished their lunch, and they have the round table - and the pantry room, as well as salmon spaghetti - for themselves.

"I love Sanji's salmon spaghetti!"

"Don't we all, Chopper? _Fufufu. _So, how's your day?"

"Fine." Though Chopper's eyes looked sleepy and worn out, he seemed to still have kept his excitement. Not very often his friends visits him at work, really, except Usopp, who - purposely or otherwise - came with several small injuries and demanded to be treated by him. He found this very sweet. "Are those apples for him?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I thought that I'm here visiting, I might as well bring something nice."

"You're so nice, Robin. He was mean to you."

"It isn't that big of a deal, really. Does Luffy or anyone else know he's here?"

"You're the only one I told about him being here. I thought you might want to see him or something."

"I don't think the rest should be informed too, ne? I'm afraid they might overreact."

The little doctor nodded.

"How is he, by the way?"

"He's alive and well. As soon as he manage to walk again, he's going to do some physiotherapy. I'll monitor his progress if you want to."

Robin merely smiled. "Are you going to Luffy's house, tonight?"

"I really want to, I hope I could make it anyway if I can find someone to relieve me. I miss Sanji's cooking, hospital food isn't crappy but I want quality food... Salmon spaghetti..."

"Patients ahead. You are a good doctor, Chopper."

He was obviously flattered. "Baka, saying that won't make me happy at all!"

"_Fufufufu._ I hope you could come too, Chopper. We hadn't had any gathering since ages. By the way, do you want an apple? I'm sure he won't finish all these anyway, might as well you take one instead of leaving them rotten on his bedside."

Chopper accepted her red Fuji apple and smiled again.


	6. Monotonous

**One Piece belongs to Odacchi.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****Monotonous**

Chopper told her it was a private ward, room number 513, on the same floor. It took her nearly ten minutes to search for the room.

He laid on the hospital bed, aware of who came through the door. He looked fine but weak at the same time, because all he did was tilted his head and gave her a smile. With the same old scar on his face, he greeted her with much remorse - after what he did to her, she still came to visit him, with a fruitbasket, even. When Robin placed the fruitbasket on a table by his bed, she noticed a Chanel handbag sitting there.

"It's Paula's. She went to the washroom."

"Oh." How kind of Paula to come and take care of him.

Robin took an empty chair and sat beside the bed.

"I guess you could laugh at me now, Sunday."

"If it makes you better, I gladly would. I'm more thoughtful than you think, though."

"I can see that. I'm even surprised you came. I'm sure your doctor friend told you I'm here."

"Chopper is a genuinely nice. He told me to come visit you."

"Oh, so you're not here out of sincerity of visiting an old flame, are you?"

"Shut up. I'm here now, aren't I? I'm visiting as a friend."

"Thanks for the fruitbasket, Sunday."

"You're welcome. And you don't have to call me Sunday anymore, Crocodile."

"I'll call you whatever I want." He sighed at the name, Sunday. It was the day he found her crying by the lake in the park at ten at night, on his way home from ordering a Chinese takeout. He called her Sunday for that reason, evolving from The Girl From Last Sunday, and he called her Sunday because simply, he once told her she was as bright as the sun. Who knows how smooth could this man be? "How are you, Sunday?"

"I'm good and awful. Are you going to laugh at me too?"

"I would, if it wasn't for this damn pain."

She snorted.

"So?"

"So?"

"Just because we're not attached to each other anymore doesn't mean I don't really care about you when you say you're doing good and awful. Now, define good and awful, will you?"

"You know, this is the one thing I really appreciate about you."

"The fact that I listen and that your lazy-ass ex-boyfriend don't? I'm flattered."

"Don't call him lazy-ass, he's a nice guy."

"Oh, really?"

"He makes a better boyfriend than you, anyway."

"Stop comparing and tell me what's bothering you. At least when I get back on my two feet I can help you punch anything that goes your way, you know."

"_Fufufu._ So, this offer has an expiry date?"

"It's a lifetime ticket."

"Now I'm starting to remember how thoughtful you are.' Robin glanced at her watch. "I have to go. I'll come visit again soon."

"Don't trouble yourself, Sunday."

"Take care." Robin left when Paula came, and they greeted each other with smiles before Robin disappeared at the door. Crocodile sighed at Paula.

"What? Robin said anything sinister to you or what?"

"Nothing. It's just something I remembered. Many things. I wonder if she's doing well. You remember the green-haired bastard who came and broke my bones two days ago and got me stuck lying in a hospital bed? Yeah, that's Robin's ex-boyfriend."

* * *

**When I wrote this chapter I was sailing on a cruise ship called Crocodile x Miss All-Sunday. You had to admit, Crocodile did protect her as his ally for as long as Baroque Works had existed and it was pretty thoughtful despite it's just for business. But that ship sunk anyway because of the Zoro x Robin armada which is many many times bigger.**

**This is for you, armaani! If it weren't for you Croc wouldn't have been in this sequel hahah.**


	7. From Left To Right

**One Piece belongs to Odacchi.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****From Left To Right**

"You know, I'm only meeting Kaya after so long... You guys don't have to come..."

"Ne, Usopp! You're the one who bribed me to come with meeeeeaaaaaaatttttt..."

"_Fufufu._ Don't mind me, Usopp. I'm just enjoying my book, waiting for Vivi to pick me up."

Though it is a little unusual for Vivi and Robin to go out for almost anything without anyone else from the circle of friends tagging along, Robin felt it is the most comfortable for her to talk to at the moment - and perhaps, go dress-shopping and heels-hunting later that day as they planned. Vivi had just arrived in town the day before, and Robin was positive that Vivi had not catch up on anything with Nami just yet. Robin thought it would be better that way, anyway.

And so they sat on a bench at the park on a Saturday afternoon, watched kids played, young lovers dated by the lake, and adults jogged and walked their dog, supposedly keeping Usopp company while he waited for his old childhood friend - whom he had a crush on, mind you - to arrive.

"This is boooooringggg..." Luffy whined. "I should've asked Nami to come too. Hey, Robin, do you wanna play soccer?"

"Thank you, Luffy, but I prefer not to sweat much today."

"Volleyball?"

"No, Luffy."

"Roller blades? Skateboard? Wrestling?"

"No."

"Robin, you are booooorrriiingggg. You need to sweat sometimes, you know."

"I know. But not today, Luffy. I'm going out later with Vivi. I prefer not to be drenched in sweat while I'm shopping for dresses."

"Shopping? Dresses? What for? Don't you already have many clothes at home? Want my straw hat?"

"I'm going to a party with Franky tomorrow night. I need a nice dress."

"PARTY?!"

"Oh Luffy, not that kind of party. It's a conference dinner."

"Oh. But as long as there's meat. Wait, why am I not invited?"

"_Fufufu_, do you want to go with him?"

"Do I have to wear a dress too? Nyeh nyeh nevermind."

Robin laughed, and sighed. "You know, Luffy? I visited Crocodile in the hospital yesterday."

"Ehhhh!? Croco is in the hospital?"

Usopp was too busy worrying about his looks to eavesdrop.

"Why is Croco in the hospital!?"

"Broken bones."

"Man, I thought he's strong or something."

"Surprisingly, I was okay. Strangely, I didn't see him as an abusive person."

"Are you friends again?"

"Maybe. And it made me wonder, what would happen if I decided not to leave. I would probably be the most miserable person on Earth, right now."

"Miserable?"

"And strangely, he seemed nicer than ever."

"Croco is nice. Evil, but nice."

"And God, who knows, I was probably his transit."

"Transit?"

"At one point of life you ought to meet someone who's going to shake your life, and then leaves. He would be the traveller, and you would be the transit. His purpose is to shake you up, tear you apart, and then, leaves with lessons learnt. I guess Crocodile is doing all better now, I'm glad that he learned a few lessons when he left me."

"Oh."

"And who knows, our green-haired friend is also a transit. And that was probably it. I need to pick my pace up, and hurry for my next flight."

"Flight?"

"You don't understand anything that I've told you, do you?"

"Of course I understand. I'm not stupid."

"_Fufufufu_. That means, I have trash to throw tonight, and I have to make space for new ones. Do you want to keep his things, though?"

"Mmmmmm..."

It was only Day Four. Robin has made up her mind.

Vivi arrived just in time to pick Robin up. Robin bid the two goodbye - and wished Usopp luck on Kaya - and went off with Vivi. Luffy was still pretending to understand Robin's ramblings from earlier, half-thinking about asking Usopp and Kaya to play a round of any playable-in-the-park games. Later, he decided to just sit and splash water onto little ducks in the lake. That was when Kaya - in her beautiful dark blue skater dress and black mary janes - arrived, finally. She gave Usopp a rather tight hug and waved at Luffy.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! My car broke down and I have no means of getting here except for the bus- Is Luffy coming with us?"

"Yes - I mean no - I mean, we'll drop him off at Nami's place after dinner, I have only two movie tickets, you came here with the bus?" Usopp said all these so fast, and messily that it took Kaya seven seconds to digest what he was saying.

"Oh, no, actually. Thank God after my car broke down, your friend passed by, he saw me and offered me a lift. He just left, I actually asked him to come with for dinner, but he refused. Oh, thank God Zoro's there."

"W-wait, Zoro? As in Roronoa Zoro?"

She nodded. "Zoro, the one who got lost all the time at Syrup Town."

"Oh he's always lost. But Zoro? Roronoa Zoro? Are you sure it's him or just a random guy with green hair?"

"Usopp, he's your friend, Zoro. He even remembered my name. Why, Usopp? Why did you look so surprised? What happened?"


	8. I Decorate My House

_**One Piece belongs to Odacchi who ships Robin and Franky on the outside and ships Zoro and Robin on the inside.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**I Decorate My House**

The drive home was a little emotional, casual and quiet - both Vivi and Robin were exhausted of shopping. They have different tastes of style after all, Vivi was more of a tomboy while Robin was somewhat a seductive professor in Hogwarts - she loves dark purple and black, out of most colours. Nevertheless, they ended up with a beautiful maroon flared dress that elegantly fell to her feet, and a pair of nude stilettos - both agreed it would be beautiful on her. Somehow though, Vivi did not know what were the clothes for - she could easily guess it's for an event - but it didn't occur to her to ask until they passed by a movie poster, Downside Up, on a billboard.

"Oh shoot. I was about to ask you to the movies, tomorrow. I really wanna watch Downside Up. I forgot you had this... thing."

"You could always ask Sanji. What was the movie about, though?"

"Two lovers, two upside down worlds, you know. Romance. By the way, where are you going tomorrow?"

"Dinner."

"Who with?"

Robin smiled.

"Oh come on Robin... Don't keep me guessing!"

"He's not who I think he is, right? Because the last time, Nami told me He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in Russia-"

"Zoro, you mean?"

She gasped. "Oh no you didn't. That name is taboo! Especially for you. It is, right?"

"Vivi, it's not like he's Lord Voldemort. He's our friend too."

"I'm curious, is he still in Russia, anyway?"

"I don't know, honestly."

Vivi sighed. "You know, nobody tells me anything anymore, and I'm all puzzled now. It really felt like being in a mystery-themed drama."

"I'm sorry, Vivi. If you'd like to catch up on things, three minutes drive wouldn't be enough anyway. I could write you an essay if you want to."

Vivi laughed, and they fell silent for a few seconds, until they turned to a junction to Robin's apartment. "How are you, Robin?"

"Exhausted, I need my bed, but nonetheless, good. Why?"

"I suppose with the date you're not telling me about tomorrow, you're moving on?"

"I'm just giving some things a try."

"What if you can't let go of things?"

"I've successfully let go of Crocodile, I might just get lucky again. It's not easy. I can always try. Goodnight, Vivi."

When at Robin's 'goodnight', Vivi realized they had already arrived. After saying thank you, she went up to her apartment and decided to check her emails before she take her late night shower. She made herself a mug of hot chocolate, and as soon as she sat in front of her laptop on the coffee table, her phone rang - or rather, did a burub-burub sound like a Den Den Mushi. It was Franky.

"Cutty Flam, hello."

"Hello, Miss Suuuuuuuper Archaeologist. You busy?"

Robin checks her email inbox. Zero new mails. "No, actually. I just got home from shopping with a friend. Why, Franky?"

"Nothing, I just wanna say hi and that the big shots coming are nothing compared to Bakaburg. I gotta admit, Galley-La's gonna go big in the industry of marine transportation."

"Oh, that's good, _fufufufu_." She moved her cursor to her Sent Items, and selected all outgoing emails to zoro-roronoa .

"And I wanna ask about tomorrow night... Will you come? You've decided yet?"

"I'll come." Just as the laptop screen asked her '_Are you sure you want to delete selected item(s) from Sent folder?'_

"You sure?"

"I've never been so sure." She clicked on '_Yes_'.

"Suuuuuper. I'll pick you up at six thirty tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Cutty Flam." She ended the call and stared at her laptop screen. Her Sent folder is empty. Her email is free of Roronoa Zoro. She should start cleaning up too, though as hard as it is to throw away Zoro's belongings from her house. She finally decided to put everything back into the box she took out the other day when she was redecorating with Sanji. Or so she had decided.

"No. In the trash, you go."

Roronoa Zoro, after all, had disappeared for six month, more or less. With no effort to come home, and no effort to make contact. Even with the Internet. Unless Russia is another planet.

She needed a long bath tonight, and abandoned the idea of a late night shower. There was something different when she walked into her room to change.

A total of twenty-six photographs were arranged and hung nicely on a rope - which, she didn't know where it came from, or how did one manage to put one across the room. Twenty-six photographs which she knew came from an envelope on the table, which she had took out from the old box the other day - the same envelope that had annoyed Sanji the minute he saw its' contents. Twenty-six old Polaroid photographs of her and the green-haired man whom she decided to move on from, five to six hours ago.

There were no signs of anything stolen from the apartment, and when she recalled, Franky was the only one who had her house key, and clearly he did not do good deeds to his romantic rival, she could assure that. She wondered who broke in.

That night she took a really long bath, and did not sleep at all.


	9. With Things You Love

_**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, the man who believed in Kraken, Klabautermann, and Sky Islands.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
****With Things You Love**

At six-thrity in the evening you can still see the sun nearing the horizons, and you can still see the road without turning the headlights on. At six-thirty, on a country road with few signs of buildings along the way - and only signboards and milestones, and endless row of trees and sights of mountains - a green-haired swordsman was driving in his moss green Audi with the speed of seventy kilometres per hour. Once or twice he checked the GPS, and in the end he had actually turned it off after the fifth time it screamed 'recalculating'. He was certain that the GPS was a real dick, and that he take directions quite well.

Dark was approaching, anyway. And he was nowhere near any gas station.

"Fuck, I'm running low on gas."

He decided that an ancient-looking bus stop is a good place to stop, and wait until he found someone who can actually give him proper directions to the next gas station.

* * *

"You smell nice, Cutty Flam."

"Thanks, Robin."

"You're smiling."

"I'm just excited."

The word 'groom' might be a little too much but Franky did dress well. Very rarely you could see him in a pair of black trousers, and he paired those with a light blue button-up shirt with a black vest. He looked as sleek as Sanji, Robin agreed. There was nothing you could tell him about his hair, though, but Robin liked it that way - it was his Water Seven blue hair.

Franky was smiling all the way in the car, while he was driving. Robin kept on teasing him about it, deciding that Franky was actually quite cute when he's happy. Not that everyday kind of happy, but the-excitement-of-having-something-you-wanted-for-so-long kind of happy.

She stared out of the window.

"Robin."

"Hmmh?"

"I liked it when you call me Cutty Flam. No one else have ever called me that since your annoying boss got kicked out of the office."

"Cutty Flam."

Franky smiled. She was still counting the trees they passed.

"Robin."

"Hmmh?"

"Robin, look here."

A blunt poke landed on her cheek when she turned her head to face Franky. She let out a little squeal, and laughed after that. "Fufufufu! Flam, it'll be nice if you don't have to go to the dinner party with a woman with smudged make-up."

""Nah, I don't really care. Well, at least other men won't try to flirt with you later with that smudged make-up on your face."

"Fufufufu, are you implying that I'm ugly?"

"Well..."

"Oh my. Flam."

"Hahahaha! I'm only joking. You're still the most suuuuper beautiful woman I've ever met. Unless we meet Carly Rae Jepsen later by any chance, then..."

"Flam, are you comparing me to Carly Rae Jepsen?"

Franky laughed. "Nico Robin, you should've questioned why ninety percent of your workmates kept on giving you free stuff all the time-"

"-I'd like to keep things professional in the office, thanks."

"And that's why you're one of a kind. Not everyone could simply get on a date with you, you know."

"You're in luck."

"Not all the time, but today, I am." He smiled. "You mind if I ask, what made up your mind?"

Robin did not answer, instead, she simply smiled without even looking at Franky. She held out her right hand, and placed her right palm on Franky's hand, which was fixed on the gear shift since two minutes ago.

There were butterflies in the pit of his stomach the minute Robin touched his hand. He blushed.

Robin stared outside the window. "Flam."

"Mmhhh?"

"Someone's there. Should we stop?"

Franky slowed down his car. "He's probably just stopping for a break."

"It's almost nightfall. He shouldn't be stopping by in these kind of places."

Robin had a point. Dark, and trees everywhere. "We'll just ask."

There was - cleary - a car by the roadside near what looked like an old hut that has somehow deteroriated, and a sillohuete of a man sitting with his phone - from his gestures, he was probably looking for signals. Franky stopped his car by the roadside. "Stay inside, okay? Don't get out of the car unless I tell you to, okay?"

Robin nodded and smiled, her gaze followed Franky out of the car. He approached the figure, "hey, you okay right there?"

Robin's jaw dropped when the man raised his head to them. Franky stopped his steps. "Roronoa Zoro, you've got to be kidding me."


	10. A Little Piece of Heaven

_**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, the man whose alter ego is Pandaman.**_

_**Also, this is the second last chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
****A Little Piece of Heaven**

Nico Robin was resisting the urge to snap Roronoa Zoro's spine into at least three uneven parts as she stood at the snacks aisle of the Seven Eleven outlet which was magically constructed attached to a petrol station - magically, as in, they have never noticed that petrol station before. If it wasn't for a reasonable number of cars stopping by for coffee-and-rest session, they would have thought the mystery petrol station was an illusional product of a supernatural being living in the surrounding woods and feasts on cars and human meat. That came out of Robin's mouth so casually, it made Franky hesitate to jump down of the vehicle once they arrived. Zoro and his car followed behind.

To avoid herself from turning into an emotional, violent non-transforming Hulk, she excused herself to 'look at snacks', and left the two at a table with their Cola and Heineken - neither boys was fond of black caffeine as much as her, anyway.

Franky and Zoro, despite being friends, had not much to talk about though.

"I'm just glad you're alive and healthy, Zoro. Everyone was worried."

"I'm sorry I took off without saying anything in the middle of dinner, anyway."

"So, where have you been?"

"Out. And somewhere."

"C'mon man. There should be a logical explanation as to why you didn't get back to any of us for the past... how many months?"

"Six." And that was all Zoro said.

"So?"

"Physiotherapy. And preparation for the next international kendo championship."

"So you abandoned your worried friends for a kendo championship. Should've expected that from you, Zoro."

"Now you're making me sound mean, Franky."

"Nah. I can't blame you either. Everyone understands your passion for swordsmanship. It's like me and my shipbuilding works."

Zoro smirked, when his eyes caught Robin. "You must've really hate me right now, Franky..."

"I do wanna punch your face for a second, but you're my friend, so I won't do that."

"I'm sorry, again. Didn't knew about you guys. Wouldn't have interfered if I knew."

"You idiot swordsman. No wonder Sanji always called you an idiot. You're really an idiot."

"Any basis for that?"

"She's been waiting for you for six months, you bastard. Everybody knows that." And saying this honestly, Franky felt a tear coming, but he restrained himself. _No, fuck it. _"I wanna break your nose, can I?"

"Go ahead." He deserved it, anyway. His face was flushed with regret, now, knowing that Robin had been really waiting for him.

Franky stared at Zoro for a really long time, random Seven Eleven customers would have questioned their sexuality even when his stare wasn't so affectionate. Robin was even more curious now. "I'm sorry," Franky finally said. That apology was for, apparently, taking Robin away from Zoro, no matter if Zoro caught on or otherwise. He felt the guilt, but looking at how things turned up to be now, it's obviously a may-the-best-man-wins kind of competition, isn't it? _It's not like I'm going to give up halfway, is it?"_

Zoro pulled out an old recipt from his pocket. "You can just give me directions to Cat City. I can manage on my own... Fuck, I have no pen."

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine with written directions? You have a somewhat... terrible sense of direction, you know."

He was strugling through the his pockets for a pen. "Where the fuck is my pen..."

"We're not in a hurry, Zoro. We can show you the way..."

"My pen, the fuck is my pen-"

"Oi, Zoro-"

"My pen! The fuck!" Zoro slammed the table. "I lost my fucking pen, how could I be such an idiot? It's a pen, it's in my pocket all the time without me even realizing it, and just as I need it, it's fucking gone, the fuck, my pen! Someone else's probably found it somewhere and the fuck, using it right now, my pen, how could I lost it, I'm a fucking idiot, bastard, useless-"

Franky fell silent at Zoro's self-cussing. The entire living contents of the Seven Eleven paid their attention to the loud, cursing, green-haired man sitting at one of the tables.

_It's not even about the pen,_ Franky thought to himself. Obviously. Roronoa Zoro isn't the kind of person who would go ballistic over a piece of stationery. Slowly, Franky took out something from his front pocket, something small, long and solid, and passed it to Zoro. "Here, keep the pen. You might wanna... need it. I'll have to go, I'm running late. Robin'll show you the way to, wherever you wanna go." Without saying goodbye to Robin - who was watching the whole thing from where she stood, and had abandoned the 'look for snacks' sort - Franky got up on his feet, and was about to leave.

"Idiot." Zoro was - from the looks of it - almost crying when the pen in his palm was snatched away so suddenly. It was Robin, and with one hand grabbing the pen tight, she caught Franky's sleeves with another. "Don't be such a dick and pass me around like I'm a little pen, Flam. Take it, keep it. It's yours."

Zoro was surprised, confused. But he realized it was his cue to leave, so he got up as well. There's a live love drama in Seven Eleven now, according to the rest, and though he didn't really give any sort of damn on what strangers would think, he would also not want to be a part of it.

"And you, Zoro," was his cue to stop his steps. The slap on his cheek, he clearly did not see it coming. "Breaking into my house, it was you, wasn't it? What were you thinking? And leaving me with nothing for six torturing-months, what do you take me for? You idiot, coward, two days ago I thought you're dead somewhere in Asia, or Russia, even, but clearly now seeing you here, I hope you choke on your own tears-"

"I didn't know you've moved on, okay. I wouldn't come back if I knew, I would've left you to someone who don't have to suffer through backpain every midnight and potentially fatal chest pains at unexpected times, someone who can protect you, someone unlike me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to hell or somewhere like hell to punish myself, thanks-"

Franky stopped him. "Hey, you really wanna leave?"

"The hell. Yeah, you mind?"

"I don't mind at all, no, but I think Robin would."

Robin waited for Zoro to speak, but she then interrupted Zoro's silence. "You really don't want me anymore, do you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I do. Badly." And Zoro wasn't even hesitating when he said so.


	11. Another Piece of Heaven

**One Piece belongs to the cool Japanese dude who created the idea Devil Fruits, obviously.**

**Thanks for sticking with both Five Days until the end. I won't be writing in a while because I will be terribly occupied with stuff, ugh. Like all previous chapters, I'll sum up the story in only one scene. I'm sorry if it's terrible ): **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
****Another Little Piece of Heaven**

The night Nami had tortured Usopp with a long lecture of how-could-you-not-tell-us-about-Zoro, in which Usopp had defended with a good point such as I-don't-want-all-of-you-to-go-kill-him-on-Robin's-behalf, was also the night Robin drove Zoro's car from Seven Eleven all the way to Santubong Resort, with him on the passenger seat, being all silent without smiling. Robin tried to work up a conversation, but her lame attempt on the weather, the car, and even Zoro's horrible sense of direction, failed. She focused on following Franky's car in front, and finally, she told him, "you are so unusually quiet."

"I have nothing to say."

"Don't you miss me, or anything?"

"And your point is?"

Stepping the clutch and changing the gear, she sighed. "It's only for tonight, Zoro."

"I know. It's not that I'm going to go against it or anything. You even have the right to kill me if you want to."

"I'm not that mean. You're still sick, right?"

He nodded. "I hope you didn't do this because you sympathize me."

"Are you implying that you think you mean nothing to me? For that, I'd like to kill you."

"Go ahead, Robin..."

"I can't. I'm driving."

"Have you really been waiting for me while I was away?"

"Thought you'd return, because you didn't even say goodbye. Goodbyes are for people who will leave forever."

"Fair point."

"Thank you."

"What if I never returned?"

"Nonesense."

"I'm still sick. You don't mind if I die earlier than you?"

"Don't go say things like that. I'll be furious if you die early."

"It's not like death is something we could intentionally escape."

"So we'll die together."

Zoro choked. He knew Robin has her morbid ideas, but dying together is a little extreme. "You're crazy."

"You really don't know what 'waiting for six months really means', do you? God, you're breaking my heart, Zoro."

"If I die early, I'm really sorry. I'm… still sick. That's why I didn't reply anything for the past six months. I'm… I hate myself for being sick. I don't want to die having you around-"

"So that's your big genius idea? To leave me hanging and just go disappear?"

"At least it's less painful, right?"

"Wrong."

"You'd rather watch me die?"

"Idiot. When I said we'll die together, I mean we'll die together."

Finally arriving at Santubong Resort - and it was already eight, for heaven's sake, but Franky didn't really care if they're late anyways - and Robin parked next to Franky's car. Sitting on the driver's seat, checking her dim reflection in the rear view mirror, she then turned to Zoro. "You'll just wait. Don't go home without me, or you'll get yourself lost again."

"Fine, I'll wait for you."

"Don't stray too far. I'll see you at eleven?"

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Fine. Eleven. I'll hunt you down after eleven."

"I'll be here on time. Take care."

"Yeah, you too, Robin." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss, but she pulled herself away.

"No. You're not getting anything now. Later, at home."

"We'll sleep without our clothes on?"

"Zoro, without our clothes on, we won't be sleeping."

"I like the sound of that. Now you're starting to sound like the Robin I know."

"Take care, Zoro."

Robin stepped out of the car, pulling her dress, and took Franky's arm. Zoro smiled at them both. "Franky, you take care of her tonight, okay?"

"Will do, Zoro."

"And-"

"She's yours, man. Don't worry."

"Now off you go before I slice you both out of jelaousy," Zoro joked, and he watched his girl Nico Robin, and her close friend Franky, walk towards the beautifully decorated, lively yacht they are supposed to have their dinner party at.

He wondered what he and Robin would do as soon as they get home.


End file.
